


Sleepy Scratches

by EJWalters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sleepy Cuddles, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Virgil decides to interrupt Patton's reading time.





	Sleepy Scratches

Patton was sitting on the couch reading a book when Virgil walked over and unceremoniously plopped beside him and laid his head in his lap. Patton moved his book from where it had been resting in the place Virgil’s head now resided and put a hand on Virgil’s head, starting to play with the soft purple locks.

“You okay, stormcloud?” he asked, looking down at the man curled up beside him.

Virgil nodded with a soft “mhm” and yawned.

That explained it. Virgil wasn’t usually cuddly unless he was in need of comfort or he was tired. Patton put the book he had been reading down on the arm of the couch, mentally bookmarking his place in the story, and started to rub Virgil’s head, lightly scratching with his fingernails every so often. He swore he heard Virgil start to purr from the action, making him chuckle a little as he continued it. Virgil was asleep within minutes.


End file.
